1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup system and a signal processing apparatus, and more particularly to an image pickup system and a signal processing apparatus that are capable of acquiring two picked-up images having parallax.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image pickup system capable of acquiring two picked-up images mutually having parallax, for example, an image pickup system configured to generate a three-dimensional image using two picked-up images having parallax has been known.
More specifically, an image pickup apparatus configured to pick up a three-dimensional image (3D image) using a plurality of image pickup portions is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-065204 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-148865. Each of the image pickup apparatus according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-065204 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-148865 is adapted to perform photometry of an image pickup signal outputted from each of two image pickup portions and control an exposure value of each image pickup portion based on a result of the photometry (a luminance value).
On the other hand, in specification of Japanese Patent No. 4955840, a three-dimensional endoscope configured to generate a three-dimensional image using two pick-up images having parallax in order to three-dimensionally observe a minute site of operation in a surgical operation in a body cavity is disclosed. The three-dimensional endoscope is provided with a pair of left and right observation optical systems and a pair of left and right image pickup portions corresponding to the observation optical systems.
Further, in specification of Japanese Patent No. 2716936, a three-dimensional endoscope configured to combine left and right image signals from two image pickup devices into one and perform image processing by one camera control unit is disclosed.
In the three-dimensional endoscopes as shown in the specification of Japanese Patent No. 4955840 and the specification of Japanese Patent No. 2716936, even though two image pickup portions are provided as described above, it is thought that one light source apparatus for illuminating an object in a body cavity is provided. That is, even if a light source of the light source apparatus is to be light-adjusted, it is thought that the number of light adjustment means is one.